


You Again

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Romance, The Evil Within 2 Spoilers, the evil within 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He froze, stopped dead in his tracks. The last time he heard that voice, it was a shout of pain after being shot





	You Again

He took a deep breath, let it out then took a drink of whiskey. It was the same bar he’d been coming to after getting out of STEM three years ago, the same bar he went to when he lost his job at the KCPD, the same bar where he tried to forget he no longer had a partner that would nag him for drinking too much. Hell, this bar felt more home then home did. By tomorrow, he and Lily would leave town and forget everything that was Krimson City.

He drank again, his mind replaying what Kidman told him in Union. Joseph was  _ alive _ . All the guilt and anger he felt toward his partner's death now felt null and void, thus he asked himself, would leaving Krimson be a good idea when Joseph could still be somewhere in the city? Hell, if he  _ was _ alive, why the hell didn’t he try contacting him? He’d thought about asking Kidman about him, but thought better of it. If she didn’t tell him after he got out, she probably wouldn’t tell him if he asked.

When he finished that drink and that bartender asked if he wanted another, he declined. If he wanted to be sober for tomorrow, he needed to quit while he was ahead.

He turned the stool toward the door, sliding from it and exiting the bar. He ran his hands over his face, turning to make his way home, the cool night air nipping at his skin. “I thought I might find you here. Didn’t expect to see you leaving so soon, though.”

He froze, stopped dead in his tracks. The last time he heard that voice, it was a shout of pain after being shot. His hands dropped, spinning, his heart skipping a beat. It was him, Joseph, Joseph Oda,  _ him _ . He stood there like he hadn’t been thought dead for three years, hardly even appeared any diffrent then his thirty-three year old self Sebastian remembered. Perhaps the only thing different, was his hair wasn’t slicked to the side. It just hung in his face, like it did when they were younger, but didn’t block those warm brown orbs behind his glasses. “Joseph.” he said, prepared to wake up any moment.

Joseph smiled, cocking his head slightly right. “Evening.” he walked toward Sebastian, a little limp in his step. “It’s…it’s good to see you.” he said, lifting his arm, offering his hand to Sebastian. “I’ve missed you.”

Sebastian looked down at the black gloved hand offered to him. To hell with that. He grasped Joseph’s forearm, yanking the still shorter man into a tight, warm, hug. He heard Joseph’s surprised gasp but instantly his embrace was returned. He was here, in his arms, physically. Still feeling the chill of the night air, he knew this was no dream. His partner was back in his arms. Damn it, he never wanted to let go. “Joseph,” his breath shuddered, “where the hell have you been?”

His partner eased back so he could easily speak to Sebastian, rather than remain suffocated in the older mans neck. “After STEM, I went back to Canada. Kidman told me, after she got me to safety, that I didn’t have much purpose here with Mobius still active. She said it’d be safer to leave the country, so I did.” he frowned, squeezing Sebastian’s shoulders where his hands rested. “As much as I enjoyed spending my recovery time with my family, I kept thinking about you. How you were, what you were doing…if you were alive...” he shook his head. “Kidman called me yesterday, telling me that Mobius had been taken care of, so I got on the first flight I could.”

Sebastian listened, admiring the other man's features as he did. He really hadn’t changed a bit. “And your leg?”

“A little injury I got about a week ago. Took a walk, tripped over a rock, sprained my ankle.”

Sebastian barked out a laugh, pulling Joseph back in for another hug. “You haven’t changed.”

“Maybe not, but you have.” he lifted his hand, stroking his fingers over Sebastian grown out beard. “You’re looking your age. Can’t say I mind it though.”

Sebastian nuzzled against Joseph’s hand, closing his eyes. “Never thought I’d see you again.”

“Honestly, I didn’t either.”

When he pulled back for a second time, he didn’t let Joseph get any farther than an inch before kissing him. It was fuelled by desperation; a desperate need to keep Joseph as close as possible, a desperate need to prove he loved him, a desperate need to apologize for the shit he’d put his partner through for all those years; putting up with his drinking, his stubborn ass, everything. “You are not leavin’ again.”

Joseph blinked, rather surprised by the sudden kiss but that surprise melted into a warm expression, an expression Sebastian missed so dearly. “I don’t plan to, Seb.”

“Good! Look, Lily and I—“

“Lily?”

Sebastian nodded. “Lily. I saved her. I got her out of STEM and, fuck Joseph, I have my daughter back.”

“That’s…Sebastian, that’s excellent news.”

“I know and her and I were gonna leave Krimson tomorrow. Come with us.”

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere. Hell, we can go back to Canada if you wanted.”

Joseph smiled, “well, my mother is eager to meet you since I’ve talk about you so much.”

Sebastian kissed him again, another deep lip-lock before he slowly released the younger man, holding out his hand. “Then we’ll go there. C’mon. I’m sure Lily wants to see you again.”

“I’d love seeing her again.” he replied, taking Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian squeezed his partner's hand as they walked together. They had a plan and for once since Lily’s disappearance, things in his life were starting to look up.

 


End file.
